


Ach, ta sladká, přesladká rána

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of kisses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Steve a Tony se konečně rozhodnou, že je načase udělat krok vpřed... ale nejdříve se na to musejí pořádně vyspat
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Kudos: 6





	Ach, ta sladká, přesladká rána

**Author's Note:**

> Dobré ráno, přátelé.   
> Další středa, další povídka. Dneska je to, přesně jak název napovídá, sladké. Ukrutně sladké, takže pozor na zuby.   
> Užijte si čtení a jak moc dobře víte, komentářem nepohrdnu! Vím, že na ně poslední dobou moc neodpovídám, ale dostanu se k tomu, slibuju.

“Utíká přede mnou,” postěžoval si Tony polohlasem a hlavou se opřel Natashe o rameno. Dolila mu vína, pobaveně se uchechtla a sama se napila rovnou z lahve. Studenti neměli vůbec žádnou úroveň, napadlo Tonyho nespokojeně a i on se napil. Víno neměl v lásce, měl po něm kyselý žaludek a rozvázaný jazyk. Řekl i to, co nechtěl a pak se děly divy. Většinou ne příjemné.

“Tak to jsi na správné cestě,” ujistila ho. Tony pochybovačně nakrčil obočí a podíval se na ni. Řeč byla o Stevovi, samozřejmě. Tony byl upřímně v koncích. Do nedávna jim to šlo skvěle, opravdu ano. A pak se najednou začal uzavírat do toho tvrdého krunýře, který okolo sebe měl. Pořád spolu mluvili, Tony se mu pořád válel v pokoji kdykoliv mohl a pořád si rozuměli. Ale ta změna byla jasná, Tony ji cítil. Steve se držel zpátky. Už ani neflirtoval! Jaká to škoda, opravdu. A nikam s nimi nechodil, ještě větší škoda. Buď se učil, byl na tréninku nebo v práci. Tony si jeho čas musel doslova krást!

“Na správné cestě? Vždyť se mi vyhýbá!” stěžoval si nadále a znovu se napil. Natasha se shovívavě usmívala.

“Tohle Steve dělá, víš? Znám ho od střední, Tony a už jsem tohle viděla. Když se mu někdo líbí, je nejprve v pohodě a pak cukne a stáhne se. A pak se zase pochlapí a přijde. Neměj strach.”

Tony nafoukl nespokojeně tváře. Jestli měla pravdu, byl Rogers opravdová osina v zadku. To nemohl něco prostě říct? Tony na něj poslední dva týdny házel svůj vlastní zájem ze všech stran a on se tvářil, že to nevidí. Bylo to tak otravné!

“Idiot,” ucedil napůl úst. Dostalo se mu jen souhlasného přikyvování. Idiot, opravdu idiot. Dlouze si povzdechl, odložil skleničku na stůl a svezl se po pohovce níž, až téměř ležel. Zamračeně sledoval strop.

“Takže mám šanci?”

“A jakou,” mrkla na něj spiklenecky. “Bucky mi říkal, že s ním už Steve o tobě mluvil.”

“Kdo je Bucky?”

“Stevova nejlepší kámoška,” uchechtla se. “Měl jít na školu s námi, ale na poslední chvíli se rozhodl jít na vojenskou akademii. Jo kdyby tady byl s námi, Steve by takové hovadiny nedělal. Bucky by mu řekl, že je idiot a že si má přestat s tebou hrát.”

“Bucky se mi líbí,” řekl Tony spokojeně a zavřel oči. Usmíval se. Tohle potřeboval, opravdu ano. Vtiskl Nat pusu na tvář, poděkoval jí a odešel si lehnout k sobě do pokoje.

Dal tomu pár dní, protože poprvé v životě neměl potřebu věci hnát dopředu. S nově nalezeným klidem to šlo snáz. Trochu zvolnil, přestal tolik tlačit na pilu a s překvapením zjistil, že se Steve uvolnil a přestal se odtahovat. Hah, že by ho od sebe nakonec odehnal i sám? To vážně nechtěl.

Bylo to vlastně příjemné, brát to pomalu. Vznikala mezi nimi jistá důvěra a intimita, kterou Tony nikdy dřív nevyhledával. Bylo to fajn, příjemné. Ze Steva se pomalu stával jeho přístav, osoba, ke které se vracel a se kterou se cítil bezpečně. Což ale neznamenalo, že se nechtěl konečně posunout vpřed.

Neměl plán. Prostě se jednou večer sebral, vzal si svůj polštář a v příští chvíli ležel u Steva v posteli a pozoroval ho. Seděl u stolu, výjimečně nelepil (model už odevzdal a další zadání zatím neměli. Tony dával pozor, když mluvil, vážně), ale četl si v učebnici. Tonyho nejednou napadlo, že byl Steve jeden z mála, kdo si opravdu přijel pro diplom. Ne pro nespočet kocovin, špatných životních rozhodnutí a pro zlomené srdce. Věnoval se škole a tréninkům a práci. Byl to ukázkový exemplář pro dospělý život. Tony se nad tím zazubil.

“Co čteš?” zeptal se tiše. Bylo krátce před půlnocí a nechtěl dělat moc hluk. Byt byl tichý, dneska se žádná akce nekonala.

“Stavební slohy,” zamumlal znuděně a na okamžik se ohlédl. “Abych to mohl po zkoušce zapomenout.”

Tony se pobaveně zašklebil a uchechtl se. Jo, ukázkový exemplář.

“Neusni.”

“Neusnu,” slíbil, ale upřímně, už v tu chvíli mu klesala víčka. Poslední dva dny se pařilo až do rána a ještě dalších pár dní předtím Tony sotva spal. I on si přijel pro diplom a termíny se blížily. Trávil dny v laboratoři a knihovně a pracoval na vlastních úkolech a esejích. Byl unavený. A Steve měl čerstvě vyprané povlečení a otevřeným oknem dovnitř proudil chladný noční vzduch. Než se Tony vůbec pokusil spánek potlačit, nevěděl o sobě.

Steve se ani nemusel otáčet, aby poznal, že Tony spí. Nebylo to poprvé, co u něj usnul a už moc dobře věděl, že dělá ten zvláštní zvuk podobný mručení. Sotva slyšitelný, ale v tichu pokoje dostatečně znatelný.

Pousmál se nad tím, přečetl si ještě další dvě kapitoly a konečně knihu odložil. Převlékl se do pyžama, vyčistil si zuby a zhasl světlo. Zamyšleně zůstal stát u postele, sledoval spícího Tonyho stočeného pod přikrývkou do klubíčka a chvíli přemýšlel. Nakonec nad tím ale mávl rukou a lehl si k němu. Postel byla dostatečně velká a pokud si bude Tony ráno stěžovat, no, jeho problém. Steve ho varoval, aby neusínal.

Našel pod dekou jeho ruku a jemně mu přejel konečky prstů po kloubech. Spokojeně se pousmál. Tančili kolem sebe už dost dlouho, napadlo ho okrajově. Možná by mohl ten první krok udělat on sám. Zítra? Jo, zítra by to šlo.

Nechal svou ruku těsně vedle té Tonyho, aby se dotýkali, a zavřel oči.

Tony pomalu přicházel k sobě a zmateně si uvědomil, že ho někdo objímá. Pootevřel oči, zamrkal a shledal, že má přímo před nosem široký hrudník a okolo pasu přehozenou ruku. Chvíli jen tak ležel, díval se před sebe a uvažoval, co se včera stalo. Aha, usnul. Jasně, že usnul.

Nemohl se přinutit k tomu zabývat se tím. Jen si spokojeně povzdechl, protáhl svou vlastní ruku Stevovi okolo pasu a přisunul se blíž. V nose ho šimrala příjemná vůně, Steve hřál a pokoj se ještě stále topil v šeru brzkého rána. Zavřel oči, tváří se mu zabořil do hrudníku a byl pevně rozhodnutý, že ho z téhle pozice neodtáhnou ani párem volů.

Znovu usnul.

Ne tvrdě, jen podřimoval a k vědomí ho přivedl každý Steveův pohyb. Jen ho pevněji stiskl, Steve mu dlouze vydechl do vlasů a přestal sebou mlít.

A tak usnul ještě jednou.

Když se probudil potřetí, hleděly na něj dvě velké, modré oči. Tony zamrkal, chvíli byl zticha, načež šeptem prohlásil: “Na mou obranu, tys mě objal první.”

“Hmm,” bylo to jediné, co z něj dostal. A úsměv, ano. Rozespalý úsměv s tím pitomým dolíčkem v levé tváři, který se Tonymu opravdu nemístně líbil. Jemným tlakem na hlavu si ho Steve znovu přivinul k sobě.

“Říkal jsem ti, že nemáš usínat,” zamručel rozespale a prsty se mu jemně probíral vlasy. Tonymu spokojeně klesla víčka a jen si jeho pozornost užíval. Nebyl sto poskládat pořádnou větu, tak mlčel a na oplátku mu kreslil palcem kolečka na záda.

Leželi v tichosti a jen si užívali blízkost jeden druhého. Tony ale začal být brzy neklidný. Znovu našel schopnost mluvit a měl sto a jednu otázku, na které se chtěl zeptat. Neklidně se zavrtěl a zaklonil hlavu, aby Stevovi viděl do tváře.

“Co vlastně jsme?” zeptal se. Steve povytáhl jedno obočí, ale oči neotevřel.

“Pokud se přes noc nic nezměnilo, tak já jsem Steve a ty jsi Tony.”

Tony si pobaveně odfrkl a štípl ho do boku. Steve sebou trhl, tiše se zasmál a, stejně jako předtím, k sobě Tonyho přivinul a rukou na hlavě ho držel na místě. Ne, že by si Tony stěžoval. Chvíli to vydržel, ale pak se znovu odtáhl.

“Tak jsem to přece nemyslel.”

“Ššš,” pokáral ho Steve měkce a dotřetice ho k sobě přivinul. Tony se zamračil.

“Já se tě chci na něco zeptat,” čertil se a tentokrát se odtáhl okamžitě. “A chci ti něco říct. Chci ti toho říct plno!”

“A nemohl bys mi to říct beze slov?” nadhodil poťouchle. “Já ještě spím.”

Tony zmlkl. Díval se na něj, kousal si ret a připomínal si, že přece nikdy nebyl srab. Bez dalšího otálení ho políbil na rty. Jen krátce, letmo. Hned se zase odtáhl a sledoval jeho reakci. Steve zamrkal. Překvapeně se na něj podíval, než se mu rty znovu roztáhly do úsměvu.

“Ještě něco, co bys mi chtěl říct?” šeptl s určitou výzvou v hlase a Tonymu spadl kámen ze srdce.

“Ještě tohle,” uznal a políbil ho znovu. Tentokrát polibek trval déle a Steve ho ochotně oplácel. Tony se odtáhl jen o pár milimetrů a se slovy _“A pak ještě tohle”_ se mu na rty natiskl znovu “ _A tohle”_ a znovu.

Bylo to pomalé, opatrné. Oťukávali se a zkoušeli a Tonymu se z toho točila hlava. Nakonec se odtáhl, Steve se opřel svým čelem o jeho a usmíval se. Palcem ho hladil po šíji, nohy měli zapletené do sebe.

“Nebudu jen další zářez,” upozornil ho najednou. Tony se uchechtl a zavrtěl hlavou.

“Toho se neboj. Stojíš za mnohem, _mnohem_ víc než jednu noc,” broukl a vtiskl mu polibek na tvář. “Kdybych tě chtěl jen do postele, nahodil bych úplně jinou taktiku. Ale mě jde o víc, víš? Nevím přesně o co, protože v těhle věcech jsem úplně levý, ale přijdu na to. Ale moc dobře vím, že chci tebe.”

Možná se to Tonymu jen zdálo, možná za to mohlo nedostatečné světlo v pokoji, ale zdálo se, že Stevovi červenají uši. Potěšeně se uculil a věnoval mu další krátký polibek. Steve mu na to nic neřekl, byl zticha, ale sevřel Tonyho pevněji a dalším polibkům se rozhodně nebránil. A Tony verbální odezvu v tuto chvíli nepotřeboval.

Znovu se rozhostilo příjemné ticho, které rušila jen počínající bouře za okny. Jemné, nevinné doteky nikdy nepřestaly, dotýkali se jeden druhého ve vlasech a na zádech. Nic uspěchaného, žádné postranní úmysly.

Byl to opět Tony, kdo prolomil ticho. Nenechavá myšlenka se mu usídlila v hlavě a ne a ne odejít. A co v takové chvíli udělat? Rozptýlit obavy, přece.

“Nevadí ti to?”

“Co?”

“Moje… zářezy,” řekl váhavě. To slovo bylo nezvyklé, nikdy předtím ho nepoužil. Nebral to jako zářezy, nehrál žádnou pitomou hru ani s nikým nesoutěžil. Steve se pobaveně uchechtl.

“Vůbec ne,” ujistil ho. “Alespoň vím, že víš, co dělat. I když… od holky mám daleko.”

Tony se rozesmál a byl si stoprocentně jistý, že Steve krčí pobavením nos. Vždycky to dělal a byla to další stupidně roztomilá věc, kterou na něm měl rád.

“Je s tebou větší sranda, když si rozespalý,” poznamenal. Steve jen zabručel a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Tony mu tál pod rukama, tohle měl rád. Tyhle nevinné a jemné a laskavé maličkosti.

Nakonec se zvedl na loktech, přeležený a hladový. Než se ale stihl posunout k okraji postele, Steve ho opět popadl. Tony se zasmál.

“Mám hlad!” stěžoval si.

“Ještě pět minut,” zamručel Steve nazpět a tváří se mu zabořil do vlasů. “Ještě pět minut…” opakoval tiše, téměř prosebně a Tony si teatrálně povzdechl. Ale neprotestoval. Ani trochu ne.

“Máš dneska nějakou práci?”

“Dneska nedělám vůbec nic. Pracoval jsem v kuse poslední dva týdny, dneska se jen válím. A možná půjdu do kina.”

Tony zamrkal. “Půjdeš do kina?”

Steve se od něj odtáhl, konečně se zdál trochu probuzený. Podepřel si hlavu rukou a zkoumavě se na něj díval, než se zeptal. “Můžu tě pozvat do kina?”

Tony se uculil. “A nemůžu pozvat já tebe?”

“Rozhodně se,” zavrtěl hlavou. “Tys mě jako první políbil, já tě vezmu na první rande. Měli bychom se střídat, nemyslíš?”

Nakonec souhlasil, protože ano, to znělo fér. Odkašlal si, nasadil velice vážnou tvář, vystrčil nos vzhůru a škrobeně prohlásil: “Jistě, drahý Stevene, smíš mě pozvat do kina. Ale doma musím být před půlnocí, jako každý slušně vychovaný hoch.”

Steve se hlasitě rozesmál. 

**Author's Note:**

> A to je pro dnešek vše :3 Mějte se krásně!


End file.
